


MY LITTLE BROTHER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean is very proud of his little brother. The challenge word is pride, for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net.
Kudos: 10





	MY LITTLE BROTHER

(((((((((((((((((((

On stage, Sam is dwarfed both in size and age by the other students. He doesn't look intimidated, though, or frightened. He just stands patiently, waiting his turn. Listens as the teacher moves down the line of students. Watches as each student either correctly spells their challenge word or fails and leaves the stage.

Finally, it is Sam's turn.

"Samuel, your word is 'onomatopoeia'."

In the front row of the school auditorium, Dean sucks in a breath.

Sam blinks.

After a moment, he carefully spells it out.

The teacher nods. "Correct."

Dean swells with pride.

His little brother freaking rocks!


End file.
